sigmafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Hizeevak
The Battle of Hizeevak was a notable event during the First Zevestivan War where V.R.A. forces actively invaded a Zevestivan planet of the same name. General Background Under supreme command of General Geon E. Mokbel, the V.R.A. forces entered the Hizeevak system in the later quarter of 13450 HSY. Establishing an HQ on site, the V.R.A. forces led a surprisingly quick strike against superior Zevestivan defenses and then conducted an effective ground invasion with few casualties. V.R.A. strategy General Mokbel proceeded to keep his two Raptor Battleships behind the main lines and harass the Zevestivan turret setup from a distance, while the main fleet aligned itself in a Gorin Wall Defense Formation. Several squadrons of Mosquito fighter craft were used as the main harassment force against Zevestivan ships to lure them out into waiting V.R.A. fleet. Mokbel ordered his ships to creep forward slowly, hoping that the Zevestivan forces would be fooled into coming too far out from their defense grid to minimize V.R.A. loses. The plan worked, and the Zevestivan charged in a disorganized manner. Urchin Missile Frigate and Owl Missile cruiser fire proceeded to devastate most smaller Zevestivan ships in the charge, though the Empire's three Bruzers managed to get through and deal enough damage to destroy both the Garmond and Diamede. The continuous broadside fire of the V.R.A. was too much for the Zevestivan fleet to handle, and what remained retreated back to the defensive hub of the system's Starbase. General Mokbel proceeded to order an artillery barrage against the Starbase and was content on keeping the rest of the V.R.A. fleet out of range. Not willing to sit idle, the remaining Zevestivan ships led a suicidal charge at a regrouped V.R.A. fleet. Jokon, the Zevestivan in command Hizveek's forces, was killed after his Kam Darc battleship succumbed to massive suppressive fire from the Peregrine Heavy Cruiser Emerald. Reasons for victory General Mokbel's victory is often attributed to his rigorous creep strategy. The Gorin Wall Defense Formation proved very effective in making the enemy forces think the V.R.A. were speeding for a full charge, and this is often attributed as the cause for the Zevestivan lead commander giving the mindless order. Zevestivan Strategy Overconfident with the system's defenses, Jokon, the Zevestivan commander, ordered all ships to charge at the V.R.A. fleet. The move proved foolish as a quarter of the Zevestivan's forces were decimated en-route to the invaders. After losing more ships to the V.R.A. fleet Jokon ordered a full retreat to the defensive hub of the system's Starbase, content that the V.R.A. would play by his game and come within firing range. Instead the V.R.A. pelted the base with two Raptor Battleships, frustrating Jokon and pushing him to act in a suicidal manner. Jokon's poor choices led to the ultimate defeat of the Zevestivan in the sector. Reasons for Defeat Jokon's defeat is commonly blamed on the fact that he was caught off guard by a V.R.A. offensive and was only trained in leading invasions himself. His poor preparation for system defense caused him to think in offensive terms, and his aggressive actions led to horrible losses against General Mokbel's play-it-safe game. Active Participants Vederiction of Resource Alliance forces *Rex Battleship Flamestar under command of General Geon E. Mokbel *Rex Battleship Havocstar under command of Colonel Nolan Pelle *Raptor Battleship Garmond under command of Colonel Mereen Saytis *Raptor Battleship Ankylosaur under command of Colonel Lyon Stein *Peregrine Heavy Cruiser Diamede under command of Commander Gladiut Nomig *Peregrine Heavy Cruiser Emerald under command of Commander Sarya Vairyd *Peregrine Heavy Cruiser Novaschon under command of Commander Butler Corad *Owl Missile Cruiser Feldspar under command of Commander Soril Valash *Owl Missile Cruiser Koomi under command of Commander Walkter Palazo *Owl Missile Cruiser Thunder under command of Commander Brido Quentin *Owl Missile Cruiser Corral under command of Commander Ral Syfer *Bottlenose Destroyer Dart under command of Commander Peetrish Kamph *Orca Bombardier squadron (x 6) under general command of Commodore Rufas Fezler *Urchin Missile Frigate squadron (x10) under general command of Commodore Beatryn Ordos *V.R.A. Utility Squadron (x 2 Termite Construction Rigs, 1 Ant Tug) *V.R.A. HQ established on site V.R.A. Forces lost in battle *Raptor Battleship Garmond under command of Colonel Mereen Saytis *Peregrine Heavy Cruiser Diamede under command of Commander Gladiut Nomig *7x Urchin Missile Frigate *5x Orca Bombardier Zevestivan forces (on record) *Starbase Deldesenk Rarin under general command of Jokon *Kam Darc Zalbalk under command of Jokon *Bruzer Validosk under command of Keko'soltho *Bruzer Neeri under unknown command *Bruzer Kak'os Rollok under unknown command *24x Disruptor Turret '(General record) ' *Pekdel Veeridar (unknown quantity) *Nok Tooru (unknown quantity) Zevestivan forces lost in battle *All assets Appearances *The Battle of Hizeevak appears as a mission during the V.R.A. campaign in Sigma . Category:Events Category:Index